


life of the party

by doingallright



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, bi marty rights, dont really know whats going on just doing this for fun, in which marty has a personality, platonic tarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingallright/pseuds/doingallright
Summary: in which marty from the party has a personality aside from track, being from the party, and loving buffy driscoll.





	life of the party

So I'm writing because the internet is down and I don't feel like doing my math homework right now. I think it would be kinda cool to look back on this in a few years when I'm rich and famous and see what I was doing back when I was a loser. My life isn't all that exciting right now anyways, so I probably wont remember most of the things that happened this week, especially when I'm gonna be living the life of a celebrity, and it would be nice to write it all down I guess. Anyways, I finished my first week of senior year today. Today was pretty boring. I was so sleep deprived that I forgot to put on my shoes this morning and almost went to school in my dinosaur house shoes. That would've been a little embarrassing. I spent last night playing minecraft with Jonah until 2am last night, but he got to sleep in til 3rd period, and your boy had to go into school at 8 like everyone else. Jonah skips a lot, but for reasons I don't understand he still has good grades. I don't understand a lot of things, but I think the world will forever be trying to solve the mystery that is Jonah Beck. I met him back in 4th grade when my other best friend TJ introduced me to him at his birthday party. Jonah and I became friends when we decided that we would rather stay in TJ's room playing with his legos than go swimming with everyone else. To be fair, TJ had a nice lego set. He had a nice everything, actually. I was always a little jealous of him. He was captain of the basketball team, could probably get any girl he wants, and was friends with just about everyone. He wasn't always the nicest, though. In middle school he kind of became the stereotypical mean popular kid you see in the movies. The boy version of Regina George, Reginald George, if you will. He eventually softened up though, I don't really know what happened but once we got into high school he became a lot nicer. He seemed a lot happier too, I think. 

Meanwhile the only thing I had going for me in middle school was track, after I tried many times to get on the basketball team and didn't make it. Once I found out that bribing the coach with a little dough wasn't gonna work, TJ helped me practice everyday during the summer before freshman year. My girlfriend Buffy and her best friend Cyrus would sometimes come by and watch us. TJ and Cyrus are still super close, Buffy dumped me before sophomore year, but were still good friends so its all cool. Besides, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Don't really know how fish in the sea can benefit me, but everyone else says it so I just go with the flow. That's kind of a stupid saying now that I think about it. Like, no shit there's a lot of fish in the sea. I think everybody knows that. But how do you know if you'll ever find the RIGHT fish? Who writes this stuff? Whoever it is, they should be fired and hire me instead. I would say it like it is. Anyways, to fast forward a little, I'm on the varsity basketball team now, I'm STILL single, and I have to repeat chemistry class this year. I don't have lunch with TJ or Jonah this year, which really sucks. I've had to sit alone all this week cause I haven't recognized anyone that has the same lunch as me yet. I think TJ told me Cyrus has lunch the same time as I do, but I haven't seen him, and I don't really talk to him all that much, we hold a conversation maybe once a month and it's usually over post malone or us talking about on my block, which he just started watching, so I don't wanna text him and be like, hey, can I sit with you because I have no friends, because I feel like that makes me sound like a nerd. I mean I don't have absolutely ZERO friends, I know a bunch of people, but I guess I hang out with TJ and Jonah so much that I don't really feel like I'm close enough to ask anyone if I can sit with them. And those people dont really come up to me to talk to me anyways. I guess everybody is just intimidated by how cool I look on the outside. I bought one of those carhartt beanies that everyone is wearing, and I look pretty fresh, so I wouldn't be surprised. So I sit at a table alone next to this group of scary dudes, who could be freshmen but I wouldn't know because everybody at this school looks older than me. One of them stole my backpack on Tuesday. I threw an apple at his head, and still had to chase him down outside of the cafeteria, and by the time I got back my pizza was cold, so fuck you Chris. I swear I had oreos with me that day and they were gone when I got back too. Needless to say I'm eating outside next week. And the power just came on, so I think that's my queue to end this here so I can facetime the boys. This is just kind of a run down of my life so far, I'll come back soon with hopefully some more interesting stuff to write about, the first week of school is always boring anyways.

-Marty

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it this far thank you!!! I have no idea where this fic is gonna go, so this will probably be a hot mess but hey we will see :D


End file.
